Counter-Shock
by Edward Suoh
Summary: What if Ciel kissed Lizzy, and what if Ciel liked it. Would it change his entire viewpoint and what would happen then? My Cielabeth Valentine's Day story. Really should have been two stories not one, but I was too stubborn. Your welcome. Involves trains hijackers and beaches.


**Counter-Shock**

**By Edward Suoh**

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Hi! I wrote this as the first in my (hopefully) long line of Lizzy x hormonal/curious Ciel. It began when I asked, what if Lizzy and Ciel were to kiss, and what if Ciel liked it. Would it change his entire viewpoint and what would happen then?**

**Ciel: Are you just going to spoil the entire story or are you going to let them read it?**

**Sebastian: Suoh doesn't own Black Butler. We've been over this multiple times. He still doesn't, you would have heard about it if he suddenly purchased or inherited it. Because Cielabeth would be a thing. An official thing, not just a Fanfiction thing.**

**Lizzy: And without further ado Counter-Shock!**

**Me: Hey that's my line! Happy Valentine's Day! This really should be two stories. But I made it**

The morning sunlight tore through the curtains and fell on the sleeping face of Ciel Phantomhive. Twitching at the sudden brightness he rolled over and opened his left eye, the act of keeping his right eye closed being second nature to him.

"Good morning master." The demon began as he set out a teacup for Ciel.

Ciel grumbled and sat up, his hair matted and clothes rumpled. Grabbing his eye-patch he fumbled with it and managed to secure it to his face.

"Would you like a biscuit with your morning tea or some buttered toast?" Sebastian asked.

"Toast." Ciel replied curtly as Sebastian dressed him. "What is my schedule for today?"

"Sir, Lady Elizabeth will be arriving in little more than an hour and you and she will board the train to London for a special dinner with the Queen's granddaughter. Needless to say the train has been registered for you two alone." The black butler explained.

"Whose idea was that?" Ciel asked.

"It was your uncle's. He felt that you and Lady Elizabeth needed to spend more time together." Sebastian answered.

"Fine." Ciel spat. "Ready my cloak and prepare some strong tea for the ride. Something to help my imminent headache.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The afternoon had begun in silence and had continued that way for the majority of the train ride. After staring at each other Lizzy spoke up. "So…would you like to talk about something?"

Ciel didn't move his face from the cool window, hoping she would take the hint and allow him to reflect on his own sufferings.

"Ciel, please don't ignore me. I miss the talks we used to have." Lizzy begged. "Just give me some sign, that things can be right again. I don't want to believe we can never go back to the way we were. I miss you."

Ciel turned to his fiancé. While he didn't feel like saying anything he had an obligation to her. So… "I'm sorry Lizzy, but those times are gone. Perhaps you should find a better fiancé. I don't know why you've still stuck with me this so long."

"CIEL!" Tears streaming down her face the young Midford cried. "Don't ever say that! I don't want to lose you. I… I love you."

Ciel locked eyes with Lizzy, and while it was painfully to have the one she loved see her like this, so exposed, vulnerable, she didn't look away. Then he asked her a question in barely more than a whisper that almost broke her heart. "Why?"

His question went unanswered as a handful of bullets burst through the window. Acting on pure instinct Lizzy dove from her seat knocking Ciel to the floor as well. Laying her head on Ciel's chest she waited from the gunfire to cease, her survival instinct overpowering her embarrassment. A quick glance at Ciel told her the same was true for her fiancé. Drawing a small knife from her boot she rose and hid it in her sleeve.

Two thugs who wear wearing suits entered the train from one of the connecting cars. Both of their faces were covered with white emotionless masks. The taller of the two, who was on the right looked at Ciel and Lizzy and pointed a gun at the former. "You kid, tell me before I help you fulfill the iron requirements of your diet, where are the Phantomhive and Midford heirs?"

Ciel smirked at the gangster's stupidity. Then he laughed, it was a chuckle at first, but soon it was a full belly roar. Lizzy looked at her cousin in shock. She hadn't heard him laugh since they were kids. Well younger kids anyways. It was a bit difficult to see Ciel as a child anymore.

"Something funny kid? See this gun, think it's fake. Think you can mess with me?! I'll shoot you full of holes if you don't answer my question!" The man yelled his harsh tone and strong words an eerie contrast from his emotionless face.

"Darian, control yourself." The shorter man ordered and stepped forward. Wielding his own gun he looked at Lizzy.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long, I almost forgot how to laugh. Who plans to rob a person without knowing what his targets look like? Seriously, how stupid are you?" Ciel explained a chuckle stretched out in nearly each sentence.

"What makes you think were robbers brat?" The taller man smirked twirling his gun menacingly.

The smaller man glanced back to his partner. "Change of plans. It appears the heirs are even younger than we were told." He pointed his gun to Ciel.

"You mean this child is the Phantomhive heir? This brat!?" Darian asked in shock.

"On the ground. Now!" The smaller man, who Ciel assume was their leader ordered, firing a warning shot well above their heads.

"And if I refuse?" Ciel asked like a smart aleck.

Darian and his boss pushed Ciel back and stepped in between him and Lizzy. Ciel smirked. "Bad move."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darian looked in shock. 'Surely this kid wasn't still getting it. He was going to die…' Before he could finish that thought when he heard a thunk and saw the young girl tightly gripping a dagger coated with blood. Through his peripheral vision he saw his employer on the floor bleeding out his side and was able to guess whose blood was on the knife.

In one quick movement he positioned Ciel in front of himself with the gun pointed at Lizzy. "I guess we were stupid for underestimating you. You are the daughter of Marquis Alexis Leon Midford after all. But I won't make the same mistake twice." Pointing his gun at Ciel's head he grinned triumphantly. "Make one false move and we'll have to call the Queen's Guard dog to clean up the mess. Oh wait… he's already here!" Darian laughed cockily.

He felt Ciel rustling and saw the aforementioned dog looking straight ahead. "We'll be in London in about an hour. When the train arrives the authorities will catch you. You cannot win."

Before Darian could reply Ciel continued. "If you kill me Lizzy will return the favor, and that's if Hell itself doesn't do it for her."

"What if I kill her first and then kill you?" Dorian asked sweat becoming noticeable on his neck. For the first time today he was glad for the mask. This kid was probably only 13 at most, but he seemed so much older, cockier, calmer, and much more dangerous.

"Your welcome to try, but I honestly doubt that would work. I've seen Lizzy fight before. Even though all she has is her travel knife it is highly unlikely you would even scratch her. And if by some miracle you do manage to hit her…" he turned his head and stared straight at the holes in his captor's mask. "I will kill you myself."

Darian's whole body shook. 'Who was this kid? He was staring straight at him, looking without fear, speaking so calmly of death!' "You can't kill me, we sabotaged the bridge… if it keeps going you'll die." Darian stuttered out fearing for his own life.

"Well that is troublesome, after we dispose of you, we'll stop the train. Lizzy, it appears we won't be getting to dine with the queen after all." Ciel said as though nothing was out of the ordinary was transpiring.

Pushing Ciel away from himself Dorian clambered out the window and on top of the train. Lizzy, after recovering from one flying Ciel, followed suit. Before Ciel could protest, his fiancé was chasing their captor atop a speeding train headed towards a destroyed bridge. He sighed, and headed towards the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ciel squirmed up to the roof of the train and watched his truly ferocious fiancé in awe. Dorian was running away while firing shots wildly at the rapidly approaching girl. Truth be told he had never seen a grown man with a gun more terrified of a noble's daughter in a dress.

Dorian fired again, but only a click sound escape the barrel. Lizzy quickly closing the distance struck him in the side with her knife.

He collapsed on one knee holding the blade. Blood began spurting from his side and Lizzy turned to see Ciel. Running to him he looked at her in shock. "Lizzy that was….was…."

"I know, I'm sorry…" She began but Ciel cut her off.

"Amazing. Truly amazing." Ciel complimented. Lizzy blushed, but a terrifying roar broke her focus. The two turned and saw Dorian rising with his hand in his overcoat. Pulling out a second gun he grinned manically having lost all shards of things resembling sanity.

"Should have check for extra weapons." Lizzy degraded herself.

"Later. Let's finish him." Ciel began meandering towards the would-be kidnapper, for once in his life trusting someone other than Sebastian with his life. "Surrender. You will not win. I've told you twice now. I rarely offer second chances, take it while you can."

"No, no you're going to die here Phantomhive, I don't know what kind of monster she is… but I…I'm…" he began shaking his left hand violently clutching the knife still embedded in his side, and his right jittering the small hand gun.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "You can do a lot of things to me. Steal from me, lie to me, kidnap me, threaten me, beat me, but I will not allow you to insult my wife. Forget any chance of forgiveness you had. This is the end."

"Agreed, but not for me… this is your end…." He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately for the thug the train hit a bump right before he did and he was thrown of the train. His bullet soared of into the horizon, but as he was falling he fired the remaining five bullets, emptying his gun.

"Go to hell…bastard!" Dorian yelled as he fell.

One of the bullets found its way towards Ciel who was quickly pushed out of the way by… Lizzy. Ciel watched in horror as time slowed. He saw each individual bullet streak towards her. He saw the smile Lizzy was giving him, heard the wind wiping and felt the hot sun. 'They are going to miss, she'll be fine.' He told himself. The first two passed without event and Ciel felt a surge of relief, then the third and fourth swiped by her dress.

Fearfully he watched as the fifth bullet was heading straight towards her face. He tried to scream, but his mouth wouldn't work, he tried to move, but his body felt heavy… he tried to move, but he wasn't strong enough.

At the last second Lizzy turned, her reflexes keeping her alive, but the bullet scratched her cheek. Ciel sighed happily until Lizzy collapsed. Rushing over to her he felt numb. She was looking straight ahead, her eyes unmoving. Calming himself he checked her pulse. She was alive. But now what?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Blast that demon, where was he when he was truly needed.' Ciel thought angrily. In his arms was the young Elizabeth Midford in shock. After defeating the duo of hijackers that stray bullet had grazed her cheek. While she only lost a little blood and Ciel had bandaged it the young swordswoman still went into a shock induced coma. That was almost fifteen minutes ago and he hadn't made any progress whatsoever. The destroyed bridge would be coming soon. Lizzy needed him. He had to do something.

Ciel looked over the train and saw the disassembled corpse of Darian. The fall coupled with the speed had torn of half of his face leaving a gruesome sight. He looked at his placid fiancé. "Serves him right for what he did to Lizzy. Attack me, I'm fine, but he should have left her out of this."

Nearly seven hours ago he had spoken with his butler and issued an order. "You are not to interrupt my afternoon with Lady Elizabeth. Is that understood? I do not want you to be within ten miles of us."

Sebastian had nodded and bowed as usual and for his part he had seen neither hide nor hair off the butler. But he really wished he hadn't given him that order now. Orders could only be revoked if the charge was in danger or it violated a previously set rule. Lizzy had taken care of the hijackers so there was no immediate danger and his order complied with all his previous ones. So he would have to do this on his own.

He had tried shaking her out of it, he even slapped her; though he regretted it, but to no avail. She wouldn't respond, or even blink.

RING RING  
Ciel turned and saw an unplugged rotary phone. Despite it being unplugged it still rang. Confused he picked up the receiver. "Hello? Ciel Phantomhive speaking."

"What a pickle you're in Young Master." A calm demon laughed into the phone.

"Sebastian what are you doing! I thought I ordered you to give us our privacy. And how did you even get this phone to work?" Ciel asked.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler. And to answer your first question, I can see you from eleven miles away. It seems you need my help."

"No I do not." Ciel disagreed.

"She appears to have gone into shock due to mental trauma. You need to get her back soon. If you wait for it to occur naturally the train will go over the cliff. If you leave Lizzy on the roof and stop the train she'll fly off… needless to say… killing her. If you stay here with her, the train will go off the cliff killing both of you and the train's crew." Sebastian explained. "You can get down back into the train, but not while carrying her."

"Fine, you've made your point. Now tell me how to snap her out of this." Ciel begged. He could almost hear Sebastian smile through the phone.

"You need to shock her beyond the point of the bullet, something even more shocking… I wonder what you'll come up with. Good luck." The phone cut off leaving Ciel stranded on top of the train with his fiancé.

"Ugh, wake up Lizzy. Think Ciel what can you do to shock her?" He asked himself audibly.

Putting his hands in his mouth he stretched his hands into a goofy smile, but Lizzy just stared straight ahead. He tried to laugh, but it was so forced it sounded more like a sneeze; and that didn't help. Sneezes weren't very shocking.

"You may never see her again." That resolution struck Ciel harder than the news of his parents' death. Unlike then, he was forced to watch as his last anchor on joy slipped away. And he was powerless to do anything. He had traded his soul for the power to do what he wanted, but when he truly wanted something, that power disappeared.

He thought about all the things he would miss. Her way off talking, her almost contagious energy, and the way she would hug him tightly, like she never wanted to let him go. No he wouldn't lose that.

"SEBASTIAN I REVOKE MY PREVIOUS ORDER! COME SAVE US!" Ciel howled to the sky, but there was no response. "Save her please…" Ciel pleaded with fate. Let him take the bullet, please.

'THINK, CIEL…THINK DAMNIT! You have to save her.'

"I need to kiss her." His face turned a hue of red reminiscent to a tomato. "Where did that thought come from!?" He asked, surprised at his own boldness.

"Well what else can you do? This is the life of your fiancé you're talking about! Are you really going to let her die because you're scared!?" His voice of reason argued.

"I'm not…" Ciel argued with his inner self. Realizing he was right he looked down at Lizzy. Her eyes staring vacantly at the mountains her hand gripping his hand tightly, refusing to let him go. She was worth it, he realized. No doubts at all.

Slowly leaning in close; he could feel Lizzy's hot breath on his cheek, and could smell her hair. Since when did Lizzy wear rose scented perfume?

Ciel wasn't exactly sure how to kiss, was he supposed to pull her close her, or stroke her hair? Barely an inch away from her lips he hesitated, swallowed and gently brushed her lips with his. Ciel could feel his face heating up and felt a spark across his back but in a good way. Like a warm cozy kitten. Wait, why was he thinking that? Slowly pulling away he got a glimpse of Lizzy's emerald green eyes up close. They were like… shining stars. And they were… LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM!

'Wait she is awake!'

"AGHGH!" Ciel scrambled away. Embarrassed he lowered his head. Lizzy let go as he scrambled away allowing him to get some distance between the two.

"Um, Ciel, why did you… not that I didn't like it, I did but…" Lizzy asked awkwardly.

"Not enough time to explain, but we need to get off the roof, stop the train… and…" He began.

"And…" Lizzy asked.

"We could um… spend some time together… " Ciel stuttered. "Well after we stop this train from going off a cliff that is… if that's okay with you."

Lizzy smiled. "Thanks, I'd like that."

'It's funny. All this time I've been trying to spend time with him and make him happy, but this was all it took.' Lizzy thought. 'I thought being cute and protectable would make him happy, but he seems happy, even though I was strong. Funny how life works sometimes.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry you had to see that side of me Lizzy. It's not a side I'm proud off, it's something I learned living without my parents." Ciel told Lizzy as she cuddled with him on the train, waiting for someone to arrive. They had managed to stop the train, free the bound and gagged crew and sent out a distress signal. Now they just had to wait. Ciel didn't mind and neither did Lizzy.

It was odd. He had spent the previous morning mentally preparing himself for this event, but now he was enjoying it. As much as Ciel Phantomhive could enjoy things anyway.

"I didn't want you to see me either." Lizzy admitted. "I've spent so long trying to pretend to be the perfect wife, so that you would be happy. But a part of me just wanted you to love me. Selfish I know."

Ciel shook his head. "Lizzy I don't think I could ever even begin to use the word selfish when describing you. And be yourself, stop limiting yourself for me. I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that. You are to worth it. Even if I have to spend all of our married life proving it to you I will." Lizzy blushed realizing what she had just said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well if you say so. But I think…" Ciel began.

"Just shut up and hold me." Lizzy ordered sweetly.

Ciel happily obliged. "As you wish."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello Mey-Rin." Said maid turned to see the servant of the Midford family maid, Paula accompanied by Edward her charge's fiancé's brother. "Might we have a word?"

"Of course." Mey-Rin asked. Setting down her pillow, which she had mistaken for a rag to clean the table with she sat down on the chair. "What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"I…" Edward coughed interrupting the maid. "I mean; we were wondering about Ciel." Paula explained glaring at the young swords master. "He's been off."

"He's been stalking my sister that's what! And since it doesn't seem to bother her and when I told him to shove off he refused. What is wrong with him?" Edward added deciding to give his two cents in.

"He has been acting like a lost puppy around her ever since she went on the train with him." Paula said in response to her employer's brash methods.

"What can you expect, after being held hostage, it must be hard on him…" Mey-Rin ad-libbed.

"This isn't the first time he has been held hostage. Something else happened on that train. Lizzy won't talk about it at all." Edward informed her.

"I don't know…" Mey-Rin lied bashfully.

"You're hiding something I can tell." The young blond man deduced.

"No I swear I'm not!" The half blind maid swore.

Edward bit his lip and turned on his heel. "Come Paula, she won't talk. We're wasting our time."

Paula watched the young man leave, bowed quickly to the red haired woman, and followed Edward out the door. Before exiting the door she turned. "Sorry for Ed. He's a bit overprotective of his sister."

"PAULA!"

"Coming." Paula turned and dashed out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Lizzy, I've been thinking." Ciel began. Ciel pushed himself up from his bed and looked at the blondie who was gathering her items for her return trip.

His dainty fiancé turned to him and gave him her famous heartwarming smile.

"I know that once you truly lose something you can't get it back." Ciel began.

"Ciel! Your being depressing again! It's so not cute." Lizzy pouted. She really did look cute when she did that.

Ciel smiled, something he found he had been doing more and more recently and raised his eyebrows. "I believe that, but despite all I've done that should have made me lose you, your still here." He looked at her with his hands up in front of him in a questioning manner. "Why?" He asked.

"Simple." Lizzy answered. "You haven't truly lost anything." She looked down. "Other than your parents." Lizzy didn't like to bring them up, they seemed to be Ciel's only weakness. "I don't think you've truly lost me, or anyone in this mansion for that matter. So while it may feel like we're all truly lost we aren't" She smiled. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

"I suppose not.''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

February came upon Ciel like a flash. He had been prepping and planning for weeks, but that didn't prevent him from sweating profusely at the thought of keeping Lizzy entertained. For some reason that he was slowly becoming aware of, he felt like keeping her happy, more so than just duty, but a desire to please her from his own heart.

Sebastian had described it as love, which had angered Ciel at the time. After all what did demons know about human emotions anyway? But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered… could Lizzy have reopened the emotion he had thought sealed away for good? If anyone could do it, it would be her, but still… was he still even capable of love?

Ciel soon after added confusion to the steadily growing list of revived emotions Lizzy brought back.

"Are the preparations ready for Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel asked his butler?

"No sir, in the past three minutes since you last asked, the table unset itself." Sebastian answered sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me, just get in position." Ciel ordered.

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed, and disappeared into the shadows. Ciel heard a knock signifying someone had arrived at his manor. He assumed it was Lizzy, after all… who else would be visiting him on Valentine's Day. Ciel wasn't exactly… well liked, by anyone really. Truth be told few even tolerated him outside of Lizzy and his servants.

He straightened his suit, a clear sign this was serious, and opened the door. As soon as his hand left the doorknob Lizzy had wrapped her arms around him squeezing him in a breath taking grip. Ciel recovering from his shock he wrapped his arms around Lizzy, her very presences calming his frazzled nerves. "Nice to see you Lizzy."

He held out his hand and Sebastian dropped the bundle of flowers from the ceiling where he was hiding. Ciel caught them and handed them to Lizzy. He blushed but his voice didn't waver. "For you, Lady Elizabeth, I hope they are to your liking."

"Oh Ciel, red roses … my favorite." She looked Ciel in the eyes. "Thank you."

Ciel blushed and rubbed the back of his hair.

He led Lizzy to a large banquet table that had every delicacy you could possibly fathom. A fine tablecloth was present on the dining table and the centerpiece was a chandelier.

Ciel pulled Lizzy's chair out, trying to follow Sebastian's instructions on being a "proper gentleman". After the two of them were seated Bard and Mey-Rin entered and brought out the appetizers and drinks respectively. Surprisingly the food wasn't burnt and Mey-Rin managed to pour the drinks without incident. Ciel looked on in amazement, whatever Sebastian was doing was working. They were almost behaving like actual, normal servants… what was going on here!

Lizzy had been uncharacteristically quiet so Ciel decided to probe. "Is the food to your liking?"

Elizabeth nodded curtly but otherwise remained unresponsive.

"Lizzy, are you all right, you haven't said a word? It's unlike you." Ciel asked concerned. He had arranged all this to make her happy, but she seemed worryingly glum.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I'm sure this must have taken so much work on your part and I know how busy you are." She lowered her head. "It was selfish of me…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lizzy looked up in shock. Ciel normally would have just remain quiet, silently condemning her with his eyes, but now he was acting almost… kind? After the train kidnapping he has seemed different, but she had convinced herself that it was a temporary change, after all, why get your hopes up only to them be dashed. But it had been almost a month since then and she hadn't been alone with him since then, but could Ciel truly be…

"Where is this nonsense coming from? I'm happy to help you…" The words just flowed out of him, and while they weren't lies he hadn't meant to lay out his emotions so plainly. Even as they exited his mouth he questioned them. After several seconds of thinking he decided it felt right. He wanted to make her happy.

"Really Ciel, you mean it, you're not just saying that, just to make me feel happy?" She asked question after question her thoughts pouring out similarly to Ciel's, not allowing herself to breathe. Her ears denying what they heard, her heart craving the extra reassurance.

Ciel nodded. "I mean it. How should I it prove it to you" He asked slightly fearfully of what his fiancé would pick.

"Why don't we go to the beach?!" Lizzy suggested. "We could have a picnic that would be romantic."

"But where would we get the food?" Ciel asked. While Sebastian and Bard had made a fine meal it was a noblemen's meal, not something you ate at the beach.

"I had Paula prepare some food for us… I was going to ask, but I felt you might see it as an inconvenience." Lizzy admitted.

Ciel thought it over for a minute, but considering Lizzy was pleading with her puppy dog eyes he simply couldn't say no. "Very well… to the beach we go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They managed to find a small beach that wasn't very crowded. Ciel had managed to convince his human staff to take the day off, and he was slightly more careful upon giving Sebastian orders. Instead of banning him from being near him, instead he ordered him to remain at the mansion unless his assistance was required.

Ciel had set up his beach chair (Did they have those back then?) and was content to enjoy the heat. Which was very out of character for him he realized. He smiled. That Lizzy, what was she doing to him.

He heard footsteps, turned and saw… Lizzy, wearing a two piece swim suit!

Ciel blushed fiercely. "Lizzy what are you doing?" He asked his eyes darting rapidly back and forth between her very flattering article of clothing and the ocean.

"I'm getting ready to go in the water." She answered avoid the question she knew he was asking. She smirked noticing Ciel's evident blush. "Why Ciel you don't look so good, do you have a temperature?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. She leaned forward to "check his temperature" while managing to "accidentally fall" in Ciel's lap.

The result was catastrophic, with Ciel tumbling out of the chair into the sand and his fiancé followed suit. The two picked themselves up and neither said a word.

After several moments of silence Lizzy made a suggestion "Why don't we go in the water?" Ciel nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. Lizzy grabbed his hand and ran towards the great blue dragging her cousin with her.

The two frolicked for a short period of time, found a large number of rocks that Lizzy insisted were cute enough to take home and threatened to throw a fit if he refused, and then Lizzy got cocky.

Splashing Ciel when he turned his back was her first mistake, laughing was her second. Coincidentally, it was also her last. Of course if Lizzy wanted to she could have decimated her younger "opponent" but she held back and allowed Ciel to win.

By the time they were finished they were both laughing! Yes, Ciel was laughing! Unfortunately their joy was short lived. A violent storm started brewing and for the first time in an hour they realized how far from shore they were. Swept away by the current they struggled to stay together, battered and beaten by the waves they finally found refuge in a small cave along the beach about two miles or so from the site where Paula was waiting for them.

The Midford maid was searching the beach diligently for her charge, each passing moment the knot in her stomach that feared she was swept up in the waves growing nastier. She cursed her own incompetence for letting them out of her sight, even if it was to give the two some privacy.

Ciel woke up before Lizzy and managed to move her to the back of the cave to avoid the water splashing from the waves. 'Wouldn't want her to catch pneumonia' He reasoned.

He had began to look for anything that could be used to dry themselves, but the cave was devoid of anything. He rubbed his palms together and wondered what he was supposed to do in this case. Wake her or let her sleep? Unable to remember he began (awkwardly and hesitantly) feeling Elizabeth's body for any bruises or abrasions.

When he reached the back of her head he almost reared back. A large abrasion presided on her cranium. The bruise was purple and blue and even though Ciel had no real medical training he knew this was bad.

Ciel continued to search in case any injuries remained. He found a few scrapes and minor bumps, but nothing major until he found a large gash on her foot.

Growling in frustration at Lizzy's growing list of injuries that required medical attention he looked outside and noticed that the sea level was at high tide. Based on how far it was reaching into the cave once it reached low tide he should be able to bring her back to the picnic site and get her the attention she needed.

"I should have paid more attention, she wouldn't be hurt if I had." Ciel mourned out loud, silently hoping that after his confession God would pity him and wake Lizzy up. When nothing happened Ciel turned back to the comatose girl.

Ciel gulped realizing the only places he had yet to check were her… upper chest area and bottom… Ciel weighed his options. 'Lizzy could check herself once she woke up… unless she didn't wake up.' He argued with himself. 'What kind of serious life threatening injury could she get in that particular area?' His nervous side asked. He thought for a moment. 'I'm not sure, but I think cracked ribs and a punctured heart.' He mentally cringed.

'Okay, I'll do it.' He decided. 'But not touching or ogling, I'm just looking for injuries, I'll do it quick and get it over with.' He said to himself trying to tame his raging hormones. Slowly he reached for her (despite his promise to himself to finish it quickly) wrapping his arms around her ribs checking from anything broken, trying to work into it. They felt bruised, but not broken, although he might have been a bit distracted at the moment.

Swallowing for the second time he reached for her 'upper regions'… only for Lizzy's eyes to shoot wide open. (Ciel would later complain about this for days, claiming the chances of this happening were about as likely as Grell becoming the Queen of England.)

Lizzy immediately misread the situation (but can you blame her?) and instinct kicked in. Years of "special sessions" with her mother Lady Midford had taught her how to defeat perverts, rapists, and apparently well-meaning boyfriends. She knew sixteen different ways to use his momentum and her downward position to force him to the ground and put as much distance between them as possible, one of which involved a move that was outlawed a few years ago in professional fighting circuits. She did none of these, opting instead to deliver a stiff slap to Ciel's face.

This proved to work just as well as the other sixteen methods. Before Ciel could even get up Lizzy was by his side apologizing and helping him up.

"Ciel I'm so sorry…" Her face scrunched up in concentration for a moment before continuing "What were you doing anyways?"

Ciel noted despite being a bit jostled that Lizzy was behaving a bit differently, but her question required immediate and careful answering so he put it out of his mind.

"I was checking for injuries…" he mumbled unable to provide a convincing explanation, the gravity of the situation reducing him to a mess of emotions.

Lizzy looked at him her head tilted slightly. "Promise?" She asked. Ciel nodded, but she wasn't about to let him of the hook that easy. "Pinky promise?" she asked wobbling slightly.

Ciel stuck out his picky hooking it with his cousin's who smiled and then collapsed. Ciel managed to catch her and lay her down.

"Oops, I fell… HAHAHAHAHA!" For some reason Lizzy found this hilarious.

"Lizzy, why are you laughing?" Ciel asked, concerned. 'Had she gone mad?!'

She immediately stopped laughing and looked at her cousin in confusion. "I'm not laughing." She said seriously.

'Concussion' Ciel thought. 'Probably why she went with a slap over any of her more advanced techniques. Not serious, I at least know that much. She should be fine if she doesn't injure her head anymore.'

Lizzy had taken the moment to examine her feet which had been causing her an unusual amount of pain. She winced at the violent looking gash, but stayed calm.

Ciel noticed Lizzy taking a mental inventory of herself and thought back to what he knew about concussions. 'The effects can come and go'. He looked at his cousin who appeared the determined warrior she really was and assumed the effects were gone, if temporarily.

"Do we have anything to bandage my foot?" Lizzy asked. Ciel shook his head.

"There's nothing in this cave but us." Ciel answered.

"And all I have is my swimsuit… maybe I could…" Realizing what she had said she looked at Ciel in horror who was staring what appeared to be… 'Was he… no he couldn't be?' but it certainly looked like he was staring in attraction.

"No Ciel!" She barked her concussion making her more hostile than usual. Ciel lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Why don't you check yourself for any injuries?" Ciel asked.

Lizzy looked at him tilting her again. Not a good sign. "But didn't you already check?"

Ciel nodded biting his lip. "I was interrupted at the last spot." He covered his mouth with his free hand not trusting it at this point. He merely pointed to his own chest with his free hand.

Lizzy nodded understandingly once again aware of the current situation. She coughed and moved past him, leaning heavily on her uninjured foot. "Why don't you go see if you can find any seaweed by the mouth of the cave for my foot? I'll… give myself a quick checkup." She turned and walked a few steps before tilting her head, the telltale sign of loopy Lizzy, and turned back to him giggling like a schoolgirl covering her mouth. "Be sure not to peek, naughty boy."

With that comment her loopy side seemed to dissipate and she went to the back of the cave to… Ciel decided not to dwell on it. Instead he went to the mouth of the cave and gathered some seaweed to bandaged Lizzy's foot.

By he returned he found Lizzy sitting cross-legged waiting for him. She explained her situation as Ciel sat down, tying the seaweed together.

"I don't think anything is broken, I can't be sure… but I'll be fine for now." Lizzy informed her cousin.

"I still can't believe Edward let you get such a revealing suit." Ciel laughed imagining his cousin's response if he saw her in the suit with him. He was trying to not think of the trouble they were in and keep Lizzy calm as well.

"Yeah" she agreed. "He doesn't know."

Having prepared the seaweed, tightening it and trying to dry it as best he could he turned to Lizzy. "This might hurt… I'm not exactly sure if you can get infections from seaweed, but let's hope for the best."

Ciel took Lizzy's foot gently as he could and began wrapping his makeshift dressing around her gash. Lizzy gritted her teeth and grabbed Ciel's free hand, squeezing it, but didn't scream.

Finishing he tried to pull away, but Lizzy held firm on his hand. She still squeezed, the sea salt doubtlessly stinging her, but considerably less. After a few moments Lizzy stopped squeezing but still didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Lizzy… this is all my fault, I should have paid more attention to where we were we might not even be in this mess if I had." Ciel apologized, feeling relieved he had finally managed to get that off his chest.

"Well at least you aren't hurt!" Lizzy replied happily. "So, I'm happy."

As soon as those words left Lizzy's mouth the hard truth hit him like a punch in the gut. She was right, he hadn't examined himself out of concern for Lizzy, but nothing felt off, or even hurt. He was fine and Lizzy was all banged up. What were the chances of that? Absolutely zero. There was only one explanation and it made him sick to his stomach to think about it.

Lizzy had been protecting him this whole time.

He stared his "Guardian Angel" right in the eyes. "Please tell me you didn't."

Lizzy looked at Ciel in confusion, silently prompting Ciel to continue.

"You were protecting me this whole time… that's why I'm fine and you have brain damage!" Ciel yelled.

Lizzy's eyes widened in realization and her whole body seemed to shrink. "You idiot!" Ciel raged. "Don't sacrifice yourself for me!"

Lizzy said nothing and Ciel just sat back down and began breathing heavily. He realized his outburst had been childish but he needed to get his point across to Elizabeth. Her life was more important than his. Though that did explain why Sebastian hadn't arrived. He wasn't needed… Lizzy was saving him again.

'Well… now I'll save her.' He swore. Turning he saw that the water was at low enough tide to head back to the shore. Wordlessly he moved towards Lizzy. Seeing him come near she inadvertently cringed. But all he did was extend a hand. Lizzy saw a look in Ciel's eyes she had never seen before… there was determination in those eyes, and something else… that she couldn't name, as his normally cold eyes shone brightly with a passion she had never seen in anyone before.

Taking his hand she slipped her arm behind his neck and they trudged towards the ocean. As soon as they stepped out onto the ocean Lizzy nearly tumbled into the water, her balance severely affected by the brain bruise. Even with Ciel holding her she managed to lose the seaweed wrap causing her intense pain as the salt from the water flooded her cut and stung her every nerve. It was like being bombarded by a thousand tiny needles.

She gritted her teeth, she had endured worse; she wouldn't slow Ciel down now.

Turns out Ciel had a different idea. He had decided to put into practice his plan of saving her. Seeing what needed to be done he did it. Wordlessly he bent down, grabbed her legs and picked her up, quite literally sweeping her off her feet. Holding his soon to be bride, bridal style he began trudging through the ankle high water much to his fiancé's angst.

"Ciel, put me down, you don't have to do this." She begged.

Ciel looked down her, and she saw a truly pitiful face. "Yes I do." He answered, his face sad and terrified. "You gave yourself a concussion for me, you kept me from drowning, you defeated two train kidnappers, you took the bullets for me… how could I not do this for you?"

Lizzy realizing Ciel wouldn't back down decided to enjoy the moment. Wrapping her arms around Ciel's neck she leaned into his chest, feeling the warmth, and hearing the sound of his beating heart.

Ciel trudged, seconds turning to minutes, each step harder than the other, but he wouldn't let Lizzy know, he would do this for her… if nothing else. Ciel felt Lizzy shift and wrap her arms around him and lean in closer and he felt some strength return to him.

"Lizzy… I need to tell you something." He said to the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Yes Ciel… I can get down if you…" She began, but Ciel cut her off.

"No, I won't let you hurt yourself for me." He replied curtly. "But I do need you to promise me something… this world… it's cruel and unforgiving, you never knew when you'll die…"

"Ciel stop. I don't want to hear it!" Lizzy screamed.

"Just listen. If I were to die… I want you to keep living. Promise me." Ciel asked.

"Ciel, I don't want to lose you." Lizzy said trying to express all the emotions she felt. Bewilderment, confusion… but worst of all; a putrid sense of foreboding. 'Was Ciel trying to say goodbye?'

"I know… I know. But your death wouldn't solve mine." Ciel countered.

Since Lizzy didn't have an answer she figured a kiss might be her only option. So she took it. Leaning towards his already close face she pressed her lips against him. Ciel stopped walking in surprise, and then kissed back, thoroughly enjoying the physical contact that he seldom received since his parent's died. Lizzy pulled back to breathe and Ciel took off running, realizing that she needed to get better. He couldn't lose her. That wasn't an option.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time they reached the shore where they were Paula had flagged multiple police officers and a few doctors. One of the officers offered to take Lizzy but he shrugged him off. The officer was about to force him to let the professionals take care of things when he noticed that this was the Phantomhive heir. Mess with him and some say even demons are terrified by what he will do to you... but surely those were just rumors. Regardless he let Ciel continue his way.

Lizzy had offered to walk but Ciel didn't respond. He brought her to the doctors and explained the situation. They gave her a medical sedative while Ciel held her hand. Her arm tensed, then went slack and dropped.

Ciel followed the doctors to their clinic refusing any medical attention. When the doctors emerged from his office he said Lizzy was going to be fine, but they needed to run some tests to be sure.

"When can I see her?" he asked in earnest… he got her into this mess and by God he was going to be with her when she pulled through.

"Maybe half an hour… then she's all yours." The doctor said winking.

Ciel checked the clock and exited the clinic… he had time, not much but still some time.

"Sebastian." He yelled.

A shadow filtered in the distance and suddenly a butler appeared before Ciel. Bowing deep he asked "What is it my lord?"

Ciel whispered his plan into Sebastian's ears, causing the demon to smile. "Yes my lord… you're going a bit soft aren't you?" He chuckled.

"What's wrong with that?" Ciel asked shocking the demon.

'At this rate Elizabeth was going to ruin the taste of his master's soul… soon he might not even be worth eating.' He though angrily. Regardless bound by duty he fulfilled the request, but he wasn't going to hurry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ciel never liked waiting, and with the time running out he was extra impatient. But Sebastian being "Simply on hell of a butler" arrived right on schedule, handing Ciel the 'package' as the doctor let Ciel in.

Ciel felt a twinge of guilt as he saw Lizzy lying there, and he silently swore to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Hiding the package behind his back he approached her.

Lizzy turned to Ciel and smiled. "Don't look so forlorn, I'll be fine. You now cuteness is the best medicine."

Ciel smiled and held out the package to Lizzy. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed handing her a giant chocolate heart.

"Oh Ciel! Where did you get this?" She asked, biting into the confectionary.

"Please, you're talking to the head of the Funtom Company. It was easy. I hope you like it." Ciel said scratching his head in embarrassment.

Lizzy beckoned him closer. Ciel willingly followed sitting down next to her on the bed. She handed him a piece of the chocolate. "This is for you." She said smiling her bubbly Lizzy smile. At that the clock struck twelve symbolizing the end of Valentine's Day and the cause of Ciel's hurry.

So maybe they had been stranded on a cave in the middle of the ocean, maybe they had ended up in a slight compromising position, maybe they were tired, but this was by far their best Valentine's Day ever.

**Author's Notes**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed my first Lizzy X Curious Ciel story, please tell me if you want more. Shout-out to my sister for helping me come up with the beach idea. She was helping me by telling me what a girl wants on a date, but the time restrictions made a bunch of them impossible. So I asked for an 1880's date and she mentioned the beach. **

**Grell: ****He thought and thought and he realized, it's so anti-Ciel enough that it just  
Lizzy: Might  
Ciel: Work! Wait anti-me?**

**Me: I had an idea two different ideas for this but I went with the train one. I almost did this one. I'll show you if you wish. If you want me to I can turn this one into a story as well. **

I know" The Midford daughter yelled jumping up and down in her dress, successfully annoying her fiancé the current heir of Phantomhive.

"What is it Lizzy" He asked trying and failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"We could play truth or dare!" Lizzy yelled with glee.

"What a ridiculous idea. Why on earth would we…"

"I like it!" Soma interrupted siding with Lizzy.

"What a wonderful idea, yes it is!" Mey-Rin added.

Ciel sighed. "How all wants to do it?" Everyone's hands were in the air. "Fine, well play the bloody game." Ciel picked himself up and moved over to the makeshift circle of servants, a Bengaline prince and his fiancé. His fiancé scouted over for him and Soma began. He turned to Mey-Rin who sat to his left.

"Mey-Rin, truth or dare?" The prince asked.

Mey-Rin thought for a moment and then answered. "Truth."

Soma stroked his chin and smirked "Mey-Rin, is it true that you have a crush on Sebastian?"

"Yes good question." A voice said from behind Mey-Rin. Everyone turned to see Sebastian sitting in their circle. He sat with his eyes closed and an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have chores or something?" Ciel asked agitated.

"I have finished all the cleaning for today young lord. So I decided to join you." Sebastian answered as though the answer was obvious. He turned to Mey-Rin. "Now why don't you answer the question?"

Mey-Rin blushed and buried her head in her knees. After a moment she squeaked out a yes and the group all smiled. "I bloody told you Finny!" Bard told the young boy.

Lizzy smiled. "My turn. Ciel truth or dare?" She asked the boy on her right.

"What? Aren't you supposed to ask Soma? I thought we were going to the left?" Ciel asked, slightly worried about what his cousin had in mind if she got her way. His subconscious treated him to a near psychedelic version of his mansion, courtesy of one fencing girly girl.

"Not necessarily." Soma responded with a wink. "You can ask someone on the left or right of you." He explained slyly.

"What? Why was I not informed of this?" Ciel demanded.

"Why are you getting upset over a simple game young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine. Dare." Ciel answered, terrified that Lizzy would discover his secret contract with Sebastian. So if Lizzy was going to paint his house pink, so be it.

Lizzy blushed. "Kiss me."

"WHAT!" Ciel nearly screamed. He fell backwards in a very undignified manner much to the amusement of the collected group.

"Do I have to?" Ciel whined. 'That's worse than a pink mansion any day.' He thought sulkily.

"YES!" The entire group, minus Lizzy and Sebastian, yelled. The other two just nodded.

"Fine." Ciel groaned and leaned towards Lizzy. Coming close he could feel Lizzy's hot breath on his cheek, and could smell her hair. Since when did Lizzy wear rose scented perfume?

Ciel wasn't exactly sure how to kiss, was he supposed to pull her close her, or stroke her hair? Barely an inch away from her lips he hesitated, swallowed and gently brushed her lips with his. Ciel could feel his face heating up and felt a spark across his back but in a good way. Like a warm cozy kitten. Wait, why was he thinking that? Slowly pulling away he got a glimpse of Lizzy's emerald green eyes up close. They were like… shining stars.

Silence. It was the most deafening silence he had ever not heard.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed a little glimpse into my creative writing process. If I had chosen this one I would have expanded on it more than I did, but you get the idea. **

**Lau: Edward Suoh did not select this document because he felt that the idea of Truth or Dare's being used to force romance was an overused idea. It would greatly please is if you would tell us which one you liked better. Thank you. We hope you liked it. **


End file.
